Private Party 2: Kinky Cuts Loose
by Kynky Pie
Summary: Written with permission. This is the cut scene that takes place after Chapter 8 of "Angst Much?", originally written by Drax99. Warning: Very explicit.
1. Kinky Cuts Loose

Private Party 2

_{Kinky Cuts Loose}_

_Written with permission. This is the cut scene that takes place after Chapter 8 of "Angst Much?", originally written by Drax99._

* * *

><p>"Shut up and fuck me!" I yelled, as I ground myself against the Dark stallion beneath me. His eyes went wide at my apparent mood swing.<p>

If only he knew. This had been a long time coming. Too many years I had been hidden away inside the head of the stupid pink pony. Locked away like some deranged lunatic that they were ashamed of. I was nothing more than what they denied in themselves. Passion, Sexuality, Perversion. I was the lust for life, and the desire for companionship.

I was Kinky Pie. And I was about to get laid.

_'Um, you should probably stop here. If you just want to think about cute pink ponies. I know you wont want to be our friend anymore if you see what is about to happen. We try to control her, but she is just so forceful when she gets like this. It makes me so sad to think that we have such a naughty side, and we know you will hate us and not want to party anymore if you found out about her. I'm so sorry, but you should probably leave now.'_

Shut the fuck up, Pinkamina. Why do you always have to be such a downer? Even Pinkie knows how to have fun and cut loose a little! So what if I'm a little naughty? Look at the grin on his face. You know he likes it. So lets get back to work.

Ahem. So now that the shock wore off, and he realized what was about to happen to him, he quickly joined in on the fun. He laid back and relaxed as I slid my way down his chest and began to caress his rising erection. It only took a gentle touch to finish the job, as I began to kiss it teasingly. He smelled so good, like a mixture of clean sweat and warm leather. I could almost swear I smelled cookies baking as well.

Something about him made me want him more than anything we had wanted in our entire life. Even Pinkie's parties never excited me like I was now. Already I was getting wet at the thought of what I would do with this new toy I had found. I loved the little gasps and shivers he made as I started to lick his length, still teasing as I played with him. My own body ached for some of the same pleasure, but I would wait my turn.

I let his shaft go, crawling back to look him in the eye, making sure to slide the length of my body against it as I traveled upwards. The squirming I received in response was all I needed to know I was doing things right.

"So you like that, do you Draxy?" I drawled, receiving a blurry look and a nod in return. Hah, Colts are so easy to please. But I had more plans than just smacking his junk around. I wanted him to really squirm. And at that I remembered a little trick I learned from Rainbow Dash.

Rolling to the side, I didn't have to do anything to reach the now extended wings. Wingboners are so cute. I started to tease the sensitive undersides, and play with the soft down beneath. I almost got myself launched off the bed as they spasmed and went even more rigid. I giggled at the reaction, and received a puzzled look in return. Oh yes, I know all the buttons to push, and alicorn wings are no different than pegasus wings.

Hmmm... I wonder if it's true what they say about horns? But that will come later. I continued my assault on the tender wing surfaces, brushing my hooves across it, and even licking the more sensitive parts. The lovely moans and squirming made me wet to think what I was putting him through. Oh the sweet music I would play on this lovely instrument.

I relented on the wings, returning to his face, giggling as I saw the sweat on his brow. I lowered my muzzle to his, drinking in the long passionate kiss, as I idly stroked his horn. The look of near panic in his eyes told me all I needed to know. The rumors were completely true, and now I had another weapon in my arsenal. I continued breathing him in as we blended our souls in the seemingly eternal kiss.

Finally we broke away, both panting for different reasons. His eyes were nearly rolled back as he gasped both for breath and in the pleasure I was causing. I giggled at the look on his muzzle, and decided now he was ready.

Sliding down his belly again, I took hold of his member, and began to suckle. Slowly, and teasing at first, but then putting Pinkie's years of eating to use as I managed to to take most of the length. Working the shaft like a pro, I started getting the most amazing sounds from my stallion. As he panted and groaned, I began to work faster, using my tongue to the best effect as I slid the head in and out of my throat.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to hold back a giggle when you have a ponycock in your mouth? I imagine most fillies will never know, such a pity. I was gently massaging his balls with one hoof as the other slowly crept down to massage my own wetness. Not the most stable of positions, but I had some rather large flanks to prop myself between as I worked. I increased the rhythm as I worked, and could feel both of our bodies burning with the passion we were sharing.

Sadly the fun eventually comes to and end, as I felt him spasm, and pulled back just in time to avoid drowning as he released his seed into the air. I giggled as it shot past my face to pool on his own belly, but managed to slurp some of the salty leavings as they exited. Not my favorite flavor, but still fun, and a nice change from all the sweets that Pinkie Pie eats.

"Oh my, Draxy, what a mess you have made!" I snickered at his dopey face. Stallions make the funniest faces after they get off. It's like that time we got into a staring contest with Derpy. Of course, the faces that Derpy made were pretty amusing as well, both in and out of bed.

I took advantage of Draxy's momentary incapacitation to slide off the bed. He seemed to be still trying to catch his breath, and not paying me any mind. I trotted to the head of the bed, where his forehooves were stretched out and pulled them into position. With a quick practiced motion the padded hoofcuffs were in place on each, and he tried to look up at me in surprise.

"What the hell Pinkie? You into bondage now too?" He looked a little worried now.

I just giggled at his foalish surprise. "You didn't think the party was over yet did you? I have so many more games to play, and I only just got you warmed up!"

He just grinned back. So innocent. So naive. I would have fun breaking this one.

I moved to the foot of the bed, getting the leg-bar out from under the bed frame, and deftly fastening it in place. Securing it to the sunken eye-bolts in the floor quickly had him totally at my mercy. He was still grinning like a foal in a candy store, as I climbed on top of him. I gave his member a playful smack, and continued up his muscular frame.

"Now my mighty stallion, it's time for my turn. I hope your tongue is as good at pleasure as it is at talking, because I plan to test it out." I gave him my biggest Pinkie Grin, and planted a kiss on his muzzle.

"Why yes m'Lady! I shall do my best to mmrph!" I didn't wanna hear it. I hopped on his face and straddled his head.

"Less talky, more licky." I wiggled enticingly, and he responded with a big wet tongue. Oh yes, this will do nicely.

He began in earnest, starting out slowly, but quickly catching on to what I was expecting. I sighed deeply and let him get to work. I was already rather wet from the previous exertions, but quickly began to build to my first orgasm. I leaned forward and began to caress his horn, then started to lick the length of the sensitive magical focus. This made him pause in his work as I felt a shiver run through him.

"I didn't tell you to stop." I intoned. He got the hint and went back to work.

It was here I started to lose a bit of focus, and the airhead decide to join in.

**"Whee! That's my Pinkie Party button!"**

Dammit Pinkie, not now! It's my turn. Oh, fuck it. Go ahead. He thinks it's you anyway.

**"Oh yea, I like this game! C'mon Draxy, lick my party hole! Use that purple tongue. Ohyes..."**

Oh Celestia he was good. Not the best, but damn good. I have yet to meet a colt or stallion that could be put in the best category. But, that only makes sense, since you gotta have a party hole to know how to really work one.

Me and Pinkie were now sharing the reins, as she worked our mouth and I worked the body. All her practice licking sweets made her a pro at working his sensitive horn. I just enjoyed the ride as waves of pleasure crashed against our shared brain. It wasn't long before it came to a peak, and I was able to hear him sputter as we released all over his muzzle.

I let my eyes roll back and let out a loud moan, but kept my legs firmly wrapped around his face. He could still breath, so he could still work. I kept going a bit longer till I felt his enthusiasm waning. His tongue just wasn't up to the job after all.

Grinning, I relented, smacking his face with a hoof then planting a big sloppy kiss on his sopping maw. I came away tasting my own juices, and liking what I tasted. Sweet, yet tangy, and tinged with his own saliva. He looked tired, yet triumphant, but I wasn't done with him. Now was time for the main event.

I rolled off of him to the side, running my hoof along his tender wing as I went. I felt him jump, but he pulled short against the restraints. I let out a good hearty laugh at this. He would be taught, oh yes.

Circling the bed, he strained to watch me. I took some pleasure in knowing he could only catch glimpses from his prostrate position on the bed. I circled to the foot, then popped up between his spread hindquarters. Slowly I licked along the length of his erect shaft, grinning at the moans I caused.

"Oh my creature of the night. What sweet music you make!" I cackled gleefully, but had to dial it back as I saw the look in his eye. I winked and turned it into the usual Pinkie Giggle. Sheesh, gotta watch that.

Doing a leap in the air, I saw him startle and grow tense, but i merely landed straddling him, and slowly wiggled my hindquarters to lower myself to his waiting shaft. I positioned myself, and then dropped to all fours with a sudden motion that made both of us gasp. It was then that I understood the strange looks that Dashie was always getting when she looked at him behind his back.

I braced myself and began to ride Draxy, starting off slow, and teasing him. I watched his eyes roll back, and started to speed up the pace a bit. The sensation was amazing. Better than the toys I often used, and I felt the heat spreading through my body. I rubbed my nipples as I rode, one hoof on my crotch as the other held me up. I bounced my rump, using gravity to drop with each thrust, and lower myself onto him. Our usual bounce propelled it back up, and the cycle repeated endlessly. Faster and more forceful, each bounce sending waves of fiery pleasure through our body. I could almost hear the others moaning in our mind, to match my own and the grunting from the stallion below.

The ride seemed to go on forever as the pleasure built higher and higher. Drax was practically foaming at the muzzle as he tried his best to hold back. I wasn't having any of that, as I worked to drive both of us to the edge. I felt a low keening moan build in my throat as I was closer to release, and the sensations made my head swim as the pressure built so a crescendo.

Drax's horn began to glow as well, another rumor I had heard. I was momentarily distracted by the light, but it was fleeting as the onslaught of pleasure slammed against my brain. Brighter and brighter, as we both came closer to release. Finally after what seemed like forever, I felt the waves peaking and I let out a loud whinny, as I came harder than I could ever remember. I felt the spasms of pleasure take hold, and my eyes rolled back as my mind went blissfully blank. There was nothing that existed but this moment, which stretched out to eternity.

It finished with my steed beneath me releasing his own climax, and I felt the warm rush flowing in the opposite direction of my own flows. Then down my legs and onto my mount beneath me. I collapsed with a sigh, and he just plain collapsed. I am fairly certain that his brain shut off, as he almost immediately seemed to fall asleep.

He didn't really, but he might as well have, for his eyes were closed, and his breathing came in ragged gasps. As I lifted myself free, his member deflated like a punctured balloon. Having done it's job, it was ready to retire for the night. I tried to laugh through my own labored breathing, but I wasn't quite done yet. Oh no. I still had more game in store for my toy.

A short break, and a quick drink later, Drax was still awake, but seemed content to just stare at the ceiling. I was still feeling horny, and ready for one more party game.

**'So now is it time? Do we get the toys out? Oh I really like the toys, although I still dunno what they are all for, but toys are always fun, especially the one we got from Rarity, because she always has the most funnest toys from all over the place!'**

Yes, Pinkie. Now it's time to get the toys.

**'YIPPEEE!'**

I sighed to myself, knowing that despite our shared memories, Pinkie had no idea what was about to happen. Ignorance truly is bliss.

I made my way to my dresser. The special drawer opened smoothly, and the false bottom was easy to lift. We learned early on how snoopy the Cakes could be. They meant well, but they really had no idea the things that went on under their roof, and it was better kept that way.

Pulling out a few things, I laid them gently on the bed. Drax still could not see what I was doing, but didn't seem to care as he was still rather relaxed. I closed the drawer, and slipped around the bed to his side. He grinned at me, and I grinned back. So innocent. So naive. So much fun.

"Well, my dear Draxy. Since your muzzle wasn't quite up to the job, we wont be needing it for a bit. Here, have an apple." His eyes went wide as I shoved the apple-shaped gag into his muzzle and quickly secured it in place. He looked so cute when he was scared like that.

I licked his muzzle reassuringly, eliciting a mangled grin and a sigh of acceptance. Yes, colts are so easy to control. A little carrot, a little rod. So easy.

I made my way around the bed, releasing the floor restraints, and instead attaching the leg rod to the ceiling hook. I cranked his legs into the air, and heard a muffled laugh as his legs were hoisted into the air, leaving his rump exposed. Oh yes, this would be fun.

I went back to the toys on the edge of the bed, and unwrapped my favorite. It was bright pink, and powered by a magic crystal. Poor lonely Rarity, she tried so hard to find her prince. Instead, she pampered herself with the best toys from across Equestria. She had connections that got me some rare goodies, and this was one. If only she didn't turn a blind eye to fillies, we could be the bestest of friends, and maybe she wouldn't be so lonely!

Pressing the activation stud, the large colt replica started to hum with a deep vibration. I really needed to get the gem recharged, but it would do for the night. Slipping it into the harness, I slid it into my own party hole, gasping at the pleasure it sent deep into my bones. The harness held it in place, and I made sure to give dear Draxy an eyeful of what was to come.

"Owwfrrrk! Nwwwfkkknnnwwgh!" He tried his best to lodge a complaint, but the complaint bureau was closed for the evening. I grinned wickedly as I watched his eyes grow wide in panic. He tried to squirm, but the restraints held fast and the gravity of the situation descended fully upon him.

I winked seductively, enjoying his panicked mumbling. I was quietly glad he was too overwhelmed to try magic to escape. Or perhaps he privately was looking forward to the next game?

* * *

><p><em>So, what's next? Finish the job with some secret butt fun, or show some mercy and leave his precious mangina intact? You decide! I am writing <em>_my__ ending, or you can skip to Drax's (Coming soon)_


	2. Kynky Ending: FINISH HIM!

FINISH HIM!

Ignoring the struggles of my toy, I walked around to the side of the bed to give him a better view of what was in store. His eyes grew wide and the pupils contracted to pinpricks. I smiled softly and stroked his cheek, and I think he actually started to whimper.

_'Don't do this Kinky. He's our friend, and he doesn't want to play anymore. He wont like us, and wont come to our parties. He wont even want to be our friend. You remember how sad we got the last time we thought we lost our friends?'_

Can it, Pinkamina. You were the one that got all sad and crazy with the rocks and turnips. I wanted to tie Dashie up and play rodeo. But _NOO!_ You had to be all mopey and angry and stuff. This is my party, my rules, so back off!

**'Miss mopey-pants has a point there Kinky. It's not fun if we force him. If he's not having fun, how can we have fun? A party isn't a party if everypony isn't having fun!'**

Gah! Both of you shut up! I'm not forcing anypony...

The split second it took to have my little argument went unnoticed by my friend on the bed. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and my most sincere smile.

"You trust me don't you?" I asked.

He just stared at me, a confused look on his face. Some of the fun was starting to go out of it. I wasn't about to force him, but he just kept staring. Finally as I was about to give up and release him, he closed his eyes, laid back on the bed and nodded.

I let out a squeal of delight and hopped over to the dresser. I wasn't going to try this without some lubrication; I'm not that cruel. A generous squeeze from the bottle of super slick fun jelly, and the fun was ready to start. The vibrations from the toy were already starting to scramble my brain, and I wanted to start before I hit my first climax of the session.

Draxy still had his eyes closed, and he looked resigned. "Relax Draxy! I'll be gentle. At first." I giggled, and saw him roll his eyes.

Slowly I started to penetrate his nether hole, and I saw him biting down on the gag as he tried not to tense up. It was so funny, that I had to hold back another giggle.

"Seriously, you gotta relax or it wont be any fun at all. C'mon, what's a little prostate massage between friends?"

With a mighty dramatic sigh, I felt his body go limp. Good. He has some self control after all. Or maybe he has had a prostate exam before? That made me want to laugh harder.

Slowly sliding in, I managed to get most of the toy in on the first try. He was still rather impassive as I started to thrust. As he relaxed into the game, I slowly increased in speed, as my own climax was nearly there, and I moaned aloud. This seemed to turn him on, as he cocked an eye at me, and smiled through the gag. The sounds I was making worked more than the prodding I was giving him, and he almost seemed to laugh as I whinnied my orgasm and flooded the sheets with my juices.

Now he seemed to be getting into the game, and his body was responding to my attentions. His own colthood started to rise again and he seemed to be moaning as he chomped the gag. I picked up speed, leaning forward to take his member into my mouth. I massaged his head as I massaged his prostate, and he squirmed even more as I pumped for all I was worth. Faster and harder I kept a steady rhythm as waves of bone-shaking vibrations flowed through both of our bodies from the magical phallus. I could tell he was near to blowing, as my own pleasure started to peak, and another soul shattering orgasm threatened to wipe my mind free of all thought.

Just as I was about to blow, I felt him tense and pulled back my head in time to dodge the new fountain of seed. I thrust a few more times as my own climax overtook me and made my whole body spasm. The mind melting sensation made me collapse and fall forward onto my lover, as we both gasped in our mutual release.

The vibrations at this point were starting to become unpleasant, and I slid out of both my partner, and the harness. Triggering a quick release on the restraints, I stumbled around the bed, my brain still reeling, and collapsed on top of my new best friend. Gently I reached up and unsnapped the hoof restraints and pulled off the gag to kiss him.

"See? now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I panted, still out of breath.

"Pinkie, I love you, and that was kinda fun, but don't ever do that again." He panted out, and kissed me deeply.

It was a moment of eternity as the kiss washed away all doubts

_'He loves us?'_  
><strong>'He loves us?'<strong>

Yes! He loves us. And we love _him_, don't we?

"I know you love us, Draxy. That's why we didn't make you wear the gimp suit this time."

He blinked in surprise. "Wait, what? Who's We?"

I shut him up with another kiss, and he quickly forgot our little slip up.


	3. Alternate Ending: Have Mercy!

Have Mercy!

I made my way around the bed, swinging my hips to give the full effect of the new attachment I was sporting. I giggled as Draxy's eyes grew wide in surprise, and he started to struggle harder. The restraints held firm, and he started to shake his head wildly. Second thought started to surface, along with third thoughts. Boy they were annoying little cunts, even if they were both me.

**'Don't do this Kinky. This isn't fun anymore. I like a party as much as the next pony, but this isn't pin the tail on the pony we are playing here.'**

Actually it kinda is, Pinkie. And who asked you? You can play with him tomorrow, with your little sugary sweet bouncing bullshit. Tonight he's mine, so butt out.

_'No, no no. he's our friend! We need our friends. He helped us so much already and I don't want to go back to being sad all the time. Please don't do this Kinky!'_

You too, Pinkamina? Really? The one that was so happy to turn away and play with rocks, just because one time our friends wanted a day off from Pinkie's damn parties. Both of you shut up. Let's ask him what he thinks then.

I slid up beside the bed, and worked the gag with my own mouth, giving him a kiss in the process. Spitting it to the side, I smiled and gave me most innocent eye flutter.

"Yes, Draxy?"

He blinked back a moment, working his jaw loose before answering. "Umm... Pinkie. I love you, but I really don't think I am ready for that kinda stuff. My plot is exit only, I'm afraid."

Of course at this point we weren't listening.

_'He loves us?'_  
><strong>'He loves us?'<strong>

Yes. Yes! He loves us! Of course he loves us, and we love him, don't we, girls?

I slipped out of the harness, still wet from my excitement and the vibration of the toy. Drax was staring at me, and my own inner conflict was hidden from my face. Finally I came to a decision, and leaned forward to kiss him deeply again.

"We love you too Draxy. We love you so much. But I'm still horny!" I grinned at him.

He blinked at me in confusion. "We? Who is we?"

I pushed him down, and stuck the toy in his mouth, wet end first. "Hold that for me Draxy. I'm not done yet."

He started to protest again, then grinned as he saw I was climbing onto the bed with a grin. I straddled his head, and slowly lowered myself onto the toy, letting my tail flop into his face. I wiggled playfully, and felt him chuckling through the new gag as my tail brushed his face. He bit down and I started to slide my way up and down the bright pink shaft, moaning softly as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through my body and into my brain. I closed my eyes at first, relishing the sensation of riding the oversized toy, and the naughtiness of how I was using it.

As I increased my pace, I opened my eyes, only to see that my game was bringing little Draxy back to life. The sight of my pink rump bouncing on his face was turning him on and his colthood was again standing at attention. With a giggle, I leaned forward and teased the head with my tongue. He responded with a muffled groan of his own as I once again worked his member.

I paused only a moment as the waves of pleasure overtook me, and I flooded his face with my climax. I heard him sputtering, so I slid off the toy and wiped his sopping muzzle with my tail, removing the gag so he could breath.

He sputtered, and grinned. "Damn Pinkie, are you trying to kill me or what?"

Still reeling from my last orgasm, I muttered incoherently as I positioned myself to remount his little Draxy. "Can't murder now. Fucking."

I began to wildly ride the shaft, pumping furiously, and bouncing my rump up and down as the fired built again to a fever pitch. I panted and moaned in pleasure, squeezing every ounce of energy from our pink frame as the pressure began to become unbearable.

Drax too was grunting like a buffalo, and his horn had began to glow brightly. I only half paid attention, lost to the bounce and gyration as I raced to the finish. As I was about to go over the edge, I felt my mount beneath me tense, and he let out a loud whinny. I joined him, throwing my had back, as he gushed into me and my own orgasm flooded my mind with silence and pleasure. I almost didn't notice as the room exploded in a kaleidoscope of color from Drax's horn. My mane blew back in an unseen wind from the blast, and then we both collapsed in a heap.

Panting, I pulled myself up to kiss him again, looking into his eyes. The kiss was brief, as we were both gasping for breath. Finally catching enough breath, I released the restraints. he still laid there, panting, until I kissed him again.

Looking into each other's eyes, he found his voice and softly told me, "I love you Pinkamina."

I grinned back at him and replied, "I know."


End file.
